


To be alone with you

by Anoel



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Title inspired by the music playing (by Sufjan Stevens) while I was writing it whose lyrics fit Ryan/Colin really well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title inspired by the music playing (by Sufjan Stevens) while I was writing it whose lyrics fit Ryan/Colin really well.

Ryan was bored. He was at an after party for an impromptu improv session with some friends in town for a week. They had been decent but not like the people he was used to performing with either on tour or on Whose Line.

As he looked at the empty pizza boxes strewn around the table it reminded him of the time in Vancouver when he and Colin had come home from a show together, him drunk and Colin full of smiling, effervescent joy. They had talked all night, him making dirty jokes and Colin humoring him and making random hilarious comments that made him laugh so hard he fell on the floor (that may have been the beer). Eventually they both ended up on the floor after he had gotten so hot that he had thrown off all his clothing minus his plaid boxers and just rested easily on the floor. Colin sprawled besided him, just looking at him fondly.

It was too much for Ryan and he looked up at the ceiling. "This is what they would call a happy drunken memory, isn't it?"

"No," Colin said and leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "That's what they call a happy memory."

Ryan smiled. It was a perfect memory actually.


End file.
